A Great Altercation
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Lily and Sirius have an altercation about James. Rated T for some swearing.


A/N: Quidditch League Competition. Round 2. Prompts: Wonderful, "I prefer my eggs sunny side up." "You don't tell me to relax."

17/5/1977

Breakfast in the Great Hall.

It was a warm May day, and Lily had risen later than normal as it was a Saturday. She'd got herself sorted and gone down to the Great Hall to breakfast. En-route down to breakfast, Lily had remembered that she'd need to meet James, for they'd been paired up for a Transfiguration project, much to Lily's ire.

She found that Sirius sat alone in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Where are the other three terrors?" remarked Lily.

Sirius just shrugged.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing," muttered Sirius.

"Don't tell me you three had a fight!" smirked Lily.

"No we didn't," said Sirius morosely.

Lily eyed Sirius. He seemed tired and grumpy, and were those scratches on Sirius' neck?

"Okay, who've you been fighting with? I can see scratches on your neck."

"Keep your bloody nose out, Red," Sirius snapped.

"There's no need for that Black, I was concerned!" Lily snapped back.

Truth of the matter was, last night had been full moon. Remus had had a bad night with his transformation, and himself and James had had a hard time controlling Remus. Remus had fought hard to get away from his friends, but they'd just about managed to keep him in check.

Sirius sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lily. We err... that is to say, I err... had a bad night," said Sirius contritely.

Lily gave him a thin smile.

"If I see James, I'll let him know you're looking for him. Meanwhile, like some eggs? How do you want them?" asked Sirius eying the dish to his right.

"Please, and I prefer my eggs sunny side up," replied Lily.

Sirius placed a heap of fried eggs on Lily's plate.

Breakfast was coming to a close, and Lily had kept glancing towards to the doors of the Great Hall, expecting James to walk through any minute. Sirius had noticed, and he knew that he'd have to say something.

"Erm Lily, look it's going to be tomorrow before James will be able to do anything."

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"He's in the hospital wing," admitted Sirius.

"Oh wonderful! Just great! What's that idiot done to himself this time?" fumed Lily.

"It's not my place to say Evans."

"It's not your place to say? Black, Potter and I have a Trans project due Monday for McGonagall, now tell me again why James is in the hospital wing?"

Sirius looked wary, as he knew what Lily Evans could be like when she got into a temper.

"Look relax, he'll be out later, okay?"

"You don't tell me to relax!" stormed Lily angrily.

"Easy Evans," Sirius tried soothing.

"No Black! I wanted to get a good start on this project as I know this is going to be tricky work. But bloody typical Potter, has to be irresponsibly stupid and land himself in the hospital."

"Don't you talk about my best mate like that Evans! It's not what you think. I can't tell you the reasons why James is in the hospital, but it's not what you think," fumed Sirius.

He got up and threw his fork down with a clatter.

"Oh no you don't Black, we're going to see that irresponsible stupid sod right now!"

"You're not serious?" asked Sirius suddenly going ashen.

Lily noticed the change of colour in Sirius' face. She wondered what he was hiding. Momentarily Lily really started to worry about James Potter.

"I'm going."

Lily got up from her seat, crossing her arms as she made toward the doors. Sirius sped after her.

"Please Lily, please don't," begged Sirius.

"Why shouldn't I? Do tell why, Sirius!"

Sirius rubbed his face in frustration, and let out a muted roar. Sirius grabbed Lily and dragged her into a broom closet nearby. Lily fought Sirius' grip on her arm.

"Let go of me Black!" Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up and get in here."

Sirius pulled the door open and shoved Lily inside.

"Lumos," muttered Sirius lighting his wand.

"Why have you dragged me in here? Why couldn't you tell me in the Great Hall?"

"Just shut up and listen."

Sirius took a deep breath, and explained about Remus, and last night, and the fact that James, Peter and himself were all illegal Animagi.

Lily felt like she were dreaming. She'd had an inkling that Remus was a Werewolf. But to find out that his friends had learnt to be Animagi was something truly amazing.

"So..." Lily started but faltered.

"So what?"

"I'm in complete shock, to be honest. I'd had an inkling about Remus for about three years, but the fact that you three have done what you've done, wow!"

"You knew about Remus?" Sirius asked in shock this time.

"Yes," whispered Lily.

"Have you told anyone else?" asked Sirius quickly.

"Of course I haven't! I didn't even let on to Snape, although he had his suspicions too."

"Well I thank you for that Evans."

"Remus is a friend, and I care about him too. I could never betray him by outing him."

Sirius found a smile for Lily.

"I better go," said Lily awkwardly.

"Hang on and I'll check the coast is clear."

Sirius listen intently for a moment before opening the door a crack.

"Go, and please Evans, don't go to the hospital wing," Sirius asked quietly.

"I won't, tell him to get himself up soon and get his arse in gear."

Lily left the closet. Once she'd gone, Sirius pulled the door closed, and sat heavily on a barrel. 'What the hell have I done?' thought Sirius to himself.

He'd just let on the Marauders biggest secret, he knew he'd have to tell the other three what he'd done too. He knew that they'd be angry with him, and for once, _just once_ he panicked.

"Fuck!" muttered Sirius miserably.


End file.
